1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory module, and more particularly, to a memory module for preventing ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) and a system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) occurs from persons or objects such as machines, paper, or plastic. In particular, ESD generated in the hands of a person has an amplitude of several to several tens of Amperes (A). When a person or a machine deals with a memory module of a complete product state, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) in which a plurality of memory devices are embedded on a printed circuit board (PCB), such ESD causes the memory devices mounted on the PCB to be permanently damaged or malfunction.
In a general manufacturing process, workers handle PCBs by wearing a band to which a ground line is attached on their wrists, in order to prevent memory modules from being damaged due to ESD. However, it is difficult to anticipate that consumers or repairmen of memory devices accurately wear such a band for ESD prevention.
Accordingly, ESD generated from consumers or repairmen damages memory devices mounted on a PCB, and the damaged memory devices impedes a normal operation of a memory module or a system including the memory module.